Talk:MineHQ
To EZDomboKid: A suggestion on writing about the MCTeams description Hey EZDomboKid, I would just like to positively point out a suggestion for your writing on the MCTeams description. It's a detailed description, perfect for readers to see, but, the only problem with it is that it's not written in a neutral point of view. Essentially, it's written in a positive point of view, in which you wrote the description in favor for MCTeams. If it was written in a negative point of view, that would be the same problem, as it's still based on the opinion of the writer. Usually, when writing in a neutral point of view, you want to stay away from using words like epic, awesome, amazing, bad, stupid, etc. since those show opinion. I somewhat re-wrote your version in a neutral point of view, and I kept the same writing structure that you did. Your version: Want an action packed raiding and PvP server with tracking on it? Than join up McTeams. On McTeams there are always intence PvP battles and a lot of raiding. This sever is ownered by a man known as itsjhalt. He has made the sever into an amazing server and he has also built a great community! McTeams has the Insta Soup plugin which is went you drink a mushroom soup your regen 3.5 hearts instantly. There is also a tracking plugin. The tracking plugin is a plugin where you can track someone and get the coodornates and so you can raid them. This is a team server not a faction server. Faction servers let you buy things at shops and lets you claim land but on teams its pure hardcore. On McTeams you cannot claim land which is AMAZING. So you can raid anything you like(expect spawn). Also if you would like to buy something on the market someone has to put the item up on the market for a certin amount a gold. (eZDombokid) not done yet add on info if you wish My version, practically same as yours, but utilizing a neutral point of view: MCTeams is a server that poses players to survive in a harsh environment in determining intent to protect resources obtained from the generated Minecraft map from other individuals. In this anarchist society, natural acts are created in order to "raid," or steal, resources and wealth from others, including raiding, engaging in PvP combat, tracking, and teaming, in which all of these features and game-modes are abundant on the server to achieve one vague objective: prospering. One commonly used feature in PvP combat is soup, also known as mushroom stew or insta-soup, as it heals 3.5 hearts instantly when consumed, lengthening PvP battles when used in such. The tracking feature allows players to find others by using trackers, which contain special blocks that emit geometric planes and can inform the player using it information about players, if any, that might be contained in the planes. Another feature, one that unites players to engage in tasks together, is teams, in which engaging in PvP combat with a team is called teaming. The map on MCTeams is fully editable, except spawn, creating an environment in which player-made bases can be raided by other opposing enemies. The economy is dynamically generated by the consumption, distribution, and production of goods by players throughout the map where players trade using the de facto currency, gold, or gold ingots. '- Reciprocation' Just some tips! If you write more, assure that you use a neutral point of view. :D And, thanks for contributing. :) Reciprocation (talk) 01:11, March 17, 2014 (UTC)